Amber (Amy) Thysteine
Amber (Amy) Thysteine/Overview|Overview Amber (Amy) Thysteine/Relationships|Relationships Amber (Amy) Thysteine/Moveset|Moveset Amber (Amy) Thysteine/Image Gallery|Images Appearance Amy has long blonde hair that stops half-way down her back. Her first outfit was a purple school uniform-like outfit (that was gifted to her when she exited the hospital she stayed at when she was found). Her eyes are a shade of violet and match the gemstones (Dust Crystal) in her red scarf and in the cufflinks on her sleeves. Amy also wears long dark purple socks and a pair of dress shoes on her feet. 2nd year outfit It was only a small change in the top, being a white long sleeve dress shirt with a violet vest. She still has the same skirt, long socks, shoes, and scarf. 3rd Year Will add a description later, though changed her hair to a light rose color, just cause I have a thing for pink-haired anime chicks.... Personality When she was Amber: At first Amber wasn't the type of person who wanted to get close to people. After remembering one fearful memory, she's been reluctant to trust anyone. If she'd talk to you, the conversation wouldn't be very long and would only be about one of her tasks. She prefered to do everything by herself, missions, training, etc. because she just didn't know how to express herself. Her personality soon changed after being put on Team AMBR, because she learned to trust the members of the team after their first mission. Now as Amy: When you get to know her, Amy can be really nice. She's friendly to most people, especially her teammate Rina who thinks of her as a big sister, and can get really defensive when she's in danger. Sometimes she can get mad when Rina and Blaine end up joking around too much, but she still enjoys their company. Her nature can also be quite motherly at times, which can come off as a slight annoyance. When she's angry, Amy doesn't hold back any punches; she'll say exactly what she feels about the situation at hand. Her temper can get the best of her at times, but it's not as bad as before the team got together. Back then, her anger was a major distraction to her mentally and caused her fighting performance to drop greatly. It's not a big problem now, but it still happens. Her nice nature, changes into something more fierce and serious when in a battle. Amy isn't the type of girl to play with her enemies, and likes to finish them off as quick as possible. She's not the one to get cocky and underestimate her opponent either (that's Blaine's job); any comments on her enemy come after they've been defeated. When at Beacon, Amy likes to spend time reading a good book, or studying in the library (yes she's quite the nerd). She's also one who has high appreciation for elegance and proper etiquette, so her manners tend to be on the formal side. Sometimes she'll be a part of Blaine's unusual tricks and pranks either as an accomplice, or as the target. If she's the one getting pranked, Amy will definitely use him for target practice. Weapon & Abilities ]]Amy uses two hand held ring blades, or chakram, in combat called her "Lunar Graces" and follows a fighting style called Papillon's Grace. They can be thrown and will come back to her just like a boomerang. She can also use them in close ranged combat, slashing enemies with grace, while implementing a spinning motion here and there (her battle style is similar to Colette Brunel from Tales of Symphonia with a little bit of Cheria Barnes from Tales of Graces; Dust casting based off of Cheria as well). *An upgrade to her weapon is in the process of making* Lightning (Dust) Casting Amy utilizes Amethyst Dust Crystals (an alteration of lightning Dust for purple coloring), the ones in her cufflinks as well as the one in her scarf, with electrical properties that let her throw bolts of lightning at her opponents. Her bolts can vary in number and size depending on how they are cast. When she activates her Dust crystals, they glows brightly, creating small glyphs in the palms of her hands. The ones from her palms are usually small most of the time and don't cause much damage, but they can be used for multiple quick attacks. She can also imbue her Lunar Graces with the element of lightning for a short time to increase damage and inflict possible paralysis. She can also summon stronger lightning attacks with her Dust crystals as well; by concentrating hard enough, she can create a circular violet glyph through a Dust casting method on the ground, air, or walls to determine where these powerful bolts will strike. Perfoming attacks this way takes up a lot of time and energy to use, so this technique is rarely used (especially on airborne enemies as they are harder to hit). These bolts also are not able to be redirected of her own will; they go whichever direction they were fired. Because of her condition (backstory), her abilities are slightly stronger than any other person who uses Electric Elemental Dust by 5-15% and she rarely has to replace her crystal. Aura/Semblance abilities Since she cannot defend against an attack with her Lunar Graces, Amy uses her Aura as well as her Semblance to lessen the impact of physical damage done to her like most people do. It appears pink in color. With her Semblance "Lunar Phase", she can conjure up a barrier or shield as a form of protection through the usage of glyphs. Amy uses a base circular glyph, with a transparent center to start with (New Moon phase). Within that center, Amy can create a moon to take place in that center space, utilizing 3 other particular phases of the moon for 3 different effects with similar abilities. New Moon Starting phase when using her Semblance. Has no effect, and is merely the in-between phase when changing phases. Full Moon: Barrier The barrier she creates is transparent and lavender in color, that is as round as a sphere in size, which envelopes the person she's using it on, and takes a lot of energy to maintain. It can be used to protect herself or an ally, even contain an enemy briefly, as long as Amy herself is focused. It can increase in size, but the bigger it is makes it harder for her to keep it from breaking. Crescent Moon: Bubble This phase is quite similar to the Full Moon in barrier aspect. However, this form is weaker in defense, and is mainly used to soften landings or bounce up into the air. Quarter Moon: 2D shield Amy isn't limited to making barriers only; in this phase, she can make her glyph tangible creating a flat shield, but that can withstand only a few hits before breaking. This glyph can be moved at her own will, so it can become a platform to ride on, and even move it to quickly help out an ally covering their blind spot. (You can say it's similar to teenage Gwen Tennison's abilities in Ben 10 Alien Force, Small example I found). Sometimes, she'll uses it as a small table to put a cup of tea on, protect her from the rain, or a stack of books back at school. The only problem is that Amy cannot use the defensive powers of her Semblance and cast Dust at the same time; it causes way too much strain on her physically and mentally. It's either attack or defend at one time, not both, so if she's focusing on protecting a teammate, Amy has to rely on her own physical skills to dodge and attack effectively. Basic Abilities: Her normal abilities are basic agility and speed. She can jump high and propell even higher by making platforms with her glyphs to jump, or just step up on. She doesn't have much in the strength department, but she's more Dust combative and defensive (adds a mage to the team if you wanna think like an RPG). Backstory A girl, missing about 7 years of past memories, finds herself with strange abilities that are similar to Dust. She is found in the depths of a Dust mine unconscious and is taken to a hospital. The Doctors there say that her body is infused with Dust probably from too much exposure to it (Doctors can't tell anything conclusive about her). One memory that always comes back to her is about a man in a white lab coat, whom she cannot remember clearly. It is apparent that she has potential to be a great huntress, thought an instructor at a well-known school, so Amy gets offered a scholarship to Beacon one year after she was found for a few reasons: to give her a place to stay, hone her skills, and to find out about her past. She completed one year of training before being officially enrolled into the school. Then Amy gets assigned to join a team for a change after working solo on small missions. She meets and makes friends with three other students: Miles Marron, Blaine Azuria, and Rina Rouge. The four of them make up Team AMBR and they are dedicated to unlock the secrets of Amy's past. Secrets revealed: On a mission where Amy got separated from the team, she was aided by Altross Royale, member of Team RAVN. He informs her of her true identity, Amber Styner, a human experimented on as a means of seeing how far the extent is when a human uses Dust. He explains her that they both can't recall their memories as a side effect of the testing. He then says to Amy that her genes are considered to be unstable and could end her life if she isn't careful with her powers. Altross then says that he is not her enemy, but he cannot disobey his orders from the professor who experimented on them; he isn't allowed to say his name either. When Amy tells her friends this fact, they treat her no differently than they used to. She may be just an experiment, but she's still a girl, a human girl with real feelings. Amy's Themes Normal Theme: Lightning's Theme FFXIII file:Final Fantasy XIII OST Disc 2 Lightning 39 s Theme.ogg‎ Reasoning: Amy and Lightning actually have a bit in common personality-wise. Battle Theme: My Sword Shall Open The Way Tales of Xillia file:TALES_OF_XILLIA_OST_Battle_Theme_9_My_Sword_Shall_.ogg Reasoning: It shows that she's more of a person that fights with grace and elegeance. Amy's Emblem Version 1: Amy's emblem is a cresent moon with a lightning bolt on it (designed on MS paint). The moon represents the shape of her weapons and has a meaning revolving around her memories. The cresent represents the many things she knows, and the black area is all the memories she has lost. The lightning bolt is a reference to her offensive abilities as well as the effectiveness of her normal attacks. Version 3: With assistance from my friend, I was able to do the final version for Amy's emblem (v2 is just a crappier version of v3 on paper). The message is still the same, only the fragments of the moon represent her memory rather than the surrounding area. The places Amy's emblem are on would be the collar of her top, a sticker on her notebooks, and on a pair of earmuffs used for missions in cold weather. Extras *Her name is supposed to be a play on words as a reference to the gem Amethyst (''Amy Thyst''eine). **Her birth name is revealed to be Amber Styner by Altross. **Although her name is Amber, an orange gem, her color reference is Amethyst, a purple gem. *Opposite of Rina within Team AMBR's "Solar System" motiff, Amy represents the moon in her attacks and emblem. *I had just realized this within my writings: her attitude, love for studying, and concept of friendship all lead up to being similar to the unicorn (now alicorn) Twilight Sparkle. Weird Brony Sub-conscience. XD *Amber has missed 7 whole years after being experimented on. She was the 4th test subject of the professor who worked on her. *Amy worked solo for a while at Beacon only taking on small tasks like apprehending robbers and such. *When coming up with her weapon name, Lunar Graces, I wasn't thinking of Tales of Graces, being the game where part of the inspiration for her came from. *Rina was the one who gave Amber the nickname Amy. Amber didn't like it at first, but it grew on her as did their friendship. *Although her first drawing said otherwise, Amy's chest size is at least a B-cup. **The good-looking art done for Amy was done by my good friend irl, xxlittlecherryxx. *Amy is the younger sister of Altross in the technical sense that they were experimented on by the same person. *Her fighting style is similar to Cheria Barnes from Tales of Graces F, except she doesn't have an ability to heal allies; she just mainly imitates some of her lightning based artes and physical artes. English Dub example with all spells (including Indignation, PS3 exclusive spell, and All 4 mystic artes). This example includes mostly her physical artes. **After getting started on Tales of Symphonia, I've decided Colette Brunel's tech moves would better fit her fighting style physically, though with some of cheria's artes. *Subpage links: Abilities, Affiliations, Images. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Takeshi Kun's Property Category:Team AMBR Category:Accepted Character